El borron
by supremeherozero
Summary: Conner sin poder soportar esa vida que lleva se va del equipo se embarcara en una cruzada personal que hara que descubra mas sobre el Advertencia:habra lemmon por si acaso M


El borrón

Disclaimer: La serie Young justice no me pertenece le pertenece a sus respectivos creadores la siguiente historia si me pertenece

Advertencia habrá lemmon

Nota: C.M es chica maravilla

Y

.._...

Será cambio de escena

Esta serie será en una realidad alterna más como el anime y se enfocara más en el pasado, presente y futuro de superboy

Cap 1: la verdad está ahí afuera

Conner´s pov

Era otra vez ese día del año, prácticamente solo para conocer a Superman se había unido al equipo, varias veces pensó en escapar por que su "progenitor" No lo acepto pasaron 5 largos años para que solo lo pudiera llamar hermanito, incluso creía que en otros 5 años apenas le tomaría afecto. Su relación con M´gann no había funcionado por un millar de razones, el equipo cada vez se desmoronaba.

Tal vez por la inferioridad que sentía cada uno por no ser como sus versiones de la liga. Robín cada vez mas frio como Batman, Aqualad siempre más ocupado con Atlantis, L´goon igual que Aqualad estaba en Atlantis, Miss martian estaba más ocupada en la escuela, Impulso volvió al futuro, escarabajo azul se puso enfrente de Kord industrias, Nightwing estaba entrenando para ser el 2* Batman, zatanna Entro a la liga como sucesora de Zatara después de que se hizo el nuevo Dr. Destino, Rocket y bumblebee se hicieron el dúo dinámico en metrópolis.

Los únicos que quedaban en el equipo eran Guardián, Flecha roja, Arsenal, Chica maravilla y yo Superboy sin olvidar a lobo

Fin superboy´s Pov

Pov general

Bip...Bip…Bip…Bip-suena la alarma

Todos corren a la sala principal

Guardián – Al fin llegan

Superboy- ¿Qué pasa?

Guardián- Están atacando Puerto feliz

Cm- ¿Dónde exactamente?

Guardián- El puerto oeste

Todos- Vamos para allá

Superboy y Kripto se suben a la esfera junto a C.m

Y f.r y Arsenal se suben a un auto rojo con negro con una lanza misiles arriba

Entonces se dirigen al puerto oeste y al acercarse un misil derriba el auto donde iban F.r y Arsenal pero al acercarse los soldados enmascarados ven que el auto estaba en piloto automático y reciben unas flechas explosivas dejándolos inconscientes entonces desde el techo se ve la esfera en camuflaje junto a los que iba en la esfera entonces los tres derriban a varios guardia armados

Y van hasta donde está el malo y se sorprenden al ver a Match Afuera de una carpa de circo como protegiéndola, Adentro de la carpa parece que están experimentando con algo o con alguien de pronto se oye un rugido bestial y una explosión derriba esa parte del puerto y salen muchas criaturas deformes con una S en medio pecho y atacando a Match hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

Entonces las criaturas que llamaremos Black S atacan a C.m, kripto, y superboy.

Ellos contraatacan con todo lo que tienen pero no es suficiente, parecía que se multiplicaban cada vez que terminabas con uno se creaban 4 mas entonces unas balas les dan en la cabeza a los B-S entonces Superboy ve de donde provienen las balas y ve a un sujeto con una máscara roja entonces uso su visión térmica y pudo alcanzar a ver el rostro del sujeto se paralizo era…no podía ser era Jasón... ¿pero estaba muerto o no? Eso no importaba lo que importaba es que se escuchaba un tintineo luego vio el cuerpo volviéndose a reconstruir y luego! Boom ¡una explosión verde lo saco de equilibrio era kriptonita una parte de la bala le perforo parte de su pecho y sus venas empezaron a ver mas y poner verdes entonces se desvaneció todo.

.._... Despertó tres días después con una venda en medio pecho entonces se levanta y se ve en un espejo y toca la herida, luego sintiendo un gran dolor entonces se quito la venda y vio que casi todo su pecho estaba destruido

Y una herida con forma de S donde llego la astilla de la bala, luego busco su ropa y al encontrar su playera nota que está destruida por la pelea contra los B-S.

Luego recuerda esa playera que encontró la otra vez en Smallville, era negra con una S pintada en blanco, poniéndose el pantalón que no quedo tan hecho trizas como la playera (Por qué?¡) entonces sigilosamente el kriptoniano va a su cuarto y se pone la playera con la S blanca entonces una figura va pasando saltando como Heidi y mientras parpadeaba se tropezó mientras Conner lo veía saltar y tropezar, entonces el kriptoniano se echa a reír hasta llorar mientras el Guardián se levantaba y reía como nervioso

Guardián-¿oye no deberías estar en la enfermería?

Superboy- oye tranquilo viejo

Guardián- ya enserio Conner

Superboy- descuida Duncan, estoy bien. ¿Oye por cierto y el tipo de mascara roja?

Guardián-Desapareció después de casi eliminar a los Black-s

Superboy-¿y los demás?

Guardián- En la sala de operaciones informando de todo a Batman

Superboy- vamos para allá Duncan.

Entonces el guardián de la tierra y el kriptoniano van a la sala de operaciones, donde todos están hay incluyendo a Superman y los discípulos de Batman.

Entonces los dos recién llegados se sientan en una mesa que se instalo hace un año. Entonces Batman habla

Batman- Como decía antes de que los dos jóvenes llegaran después.

Superboy y Guardián- Perdona

Batman- bien como decía, la misión fracaso ya que los Black-s escaparon y el puerto quedo destruido según el informe de la sangre que encontramos es de un Black-s, los informes demuestran que son clones de superman, Conner al oír eso se tenso prácticamente mato a sus hermanos, bajo la mirada y eso no paso desapercibido por cierta amazona rubia. Ella se le quedo mirando preocupada por unos segundos y volvió a ver a Batman que explicaba cada detalle de la misión.

.._...

La junta se había terminado todos se retiraban C.m y superboy eran los últimos en la sala, mientras superboy se levantaba, Casey iba a hablar cuando de pronto Conner empezaba a desmayarse

Fin del cap 1

Chan chan chan (no tengo plata para efectos convincentes) que les pareció.

Todos obedezcan al hipno sapo dejen review

Bueno nos vemos

En el sig cap

Se muestra al tipo de mascara roja disparando contra la loga de la justicia

¿Qué corto no? Nos vemos Hero fuera de combate


End file.
